2014 Atlantic Hurricane Season/ new Version
The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly inactive season, with 13 tropical depressions, 12 tropical storms, eight hurricanes, and four major hurricanes forming. No one can edit. except hurricanehunterjackson AND DON'T SCREW UP THE PAGE EVER OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/11/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2014 till:03/06/2014 color:TS text:Arthur from:22/06/2014 till:27/06/2014 color:C1 text:Bertha from:24/06/2014 till:25/06/2014 color:TS text:Cristobal from:29/06/2014 till:04/07/2014 color:TS text:Dolly from:09/07/2014 till:11/07/2014 color:TS text:Edouard barset:break from:10/07/2014 till:11/07/2014 color:TD text:Six from:28/07/2014 till:04/08/2014 color:C4 text:Gonzalo from:07/08/2014 till:10/08/2014 color:C2 text:Hanna from:10/08/2014 till:25/08/2014 color:C5 text:Isaias from:17/09/2014 till:26/09/2014 color:C3 text:Paulette from:23/08/2014 till:30/08/2014 color:C4 text:Josephine barset:break from:05/10/2014 till:12/10/2014 color:C2 text:Vicky bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms (Cyclones) Tropical Storm Arthur Arthur was a strong tropical storm that killed seven people and caused $50 million (2014 USD) dollars in damage. Hurricane Bertha Bertha was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Cristobal Cristobal was a short-lived tropical storm that killed two people and caused minimal damage. Tropical Storm Dolly Dolly was a strong Tropical storm that killed at least 15 people and caused $1 billion (2014 USD) dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Edouard Edouard was a short-lived tropical storm that didn't cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six didn't cause any damages or deaths. Hurricane Fay Fay was a weak Hurricane that caused only 2 deaths in missisippi. Hurricane Gonzalo Gonzalo was the first major hurricane of the season. He killed at least 20 people and caused $5.9 billion (2014 USD) dollars in damage. Hurricane Hanna Hanna was a moderate hurricane that didn't cause any deaths or damage. Hurricane Isaias Isaias was a that caused at least 419 deaths and $10 billion (2014 USD) dollars in damage. strongest hurricane of the Season, as well as the only Category 5 of the 2014 season. Hurricane Josephine Kyle The NHC didn't use this name. Laura The NHC didn't use this name. Marco The NHC did not use this name. Nana The NHC didn't use this name. Omar The NHC didn't use this name. Hurricane Paulette Rene The NHC didn't use this name. Sally The NHC didn't use this name. Teddy The NHC did not use this name. Hurricane Vicky Vicky was a moderate hurricane that caused 72 deaths and $10 million (2014 USD) in damages. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones in the 2014 season. This list is the same list used in the 2008 season, except for Gonzalo, Isaias, and Paulette, which replaced Gustav, Ike, and Paloma, respectively. Storms were named Gonzalo, Isaias, and Vicky for the first time in 2014. Names that were not assigned are marked in . Retirement On May 3, 2015, at the 37th session of the World Meteorological Organization (WMO)'s Regional Associate Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired the names Dolly, Gonzalo, and Isaias. They were replaced with Despina, Gene, and Ila, respectively, for the 2020 season. List for 2020 Category:Jackson's Hurricane Seasons